


Ghost Of You

by Kailee008



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Based on a song, Broken Up, F/F, Fluff, Jail, Missing, One Shot, Sad, ghost of you, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailee008/pseuds/Kailee008
Summary: Kind of a sad little one shot about Lou's time without Deb and some flashbacks based on the song "Ghost Of You" by 5 Seconds of Summer.





	Ghost Of You

**_Here I am waking up_ **

**_Still can't sleep on your side_ **

**_There's your coffee cup_ **

**_The lipstick stain fades with time_ **

**_If I can dream long enough_ **

**_You'd tell me I'd be just fine_ **

**_I'll be just fine_ **

 

Lou awoke from her sleep sweating, breathing heavily and very flustered. She immediately turned to the side of the bed where her lover used to sleep to find it exactly how her lover had left it the day she walked out. Despite it almost being 3 years since that terrible day, Lou couldn’t bring herself to sleep on her side. She left it alone, secretly hoping one day her lover would return and fill that empty space.

Lou walked downstairs to find the coffee cup that also belonged to her ex. She picked it up and examined it. She traced her fingertips over the lipstick stains that  were fading with time. The blonde took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could here Debbie’s voice telling her that _she’s doing fine_. Once she opened her eyes and looked back at the cup she realized that she was. She had her own nightclub, she could get any girl she wanted in NYC, and she was finally in charge of herself.

Despite all that, she knew it wasn’t what she truly wanted. She didn’t want to be in charge of a life if that life meant she was without her lover, Deborah Ocean.

 

**_So I drown it out like I always do_ **

**_Dancing through our house_ **

**_With the ghost of you_ **

**_And I chase it down_ **

**_With a shot of truth_ **

**_Dancing through our house_ **

**_With the ghost of you_ **

 

Lou stepped into the living room and put on some old John Mayer. She glided through the room as if she was dancing. She replayed all the memories she could that the two shared in this house. She saw their Taco Tuesday nights filled with beer and old movies. She traced her fingers over the wall that Debbie punched a hole through during their first major fight. Lou turned and ran her hand over the couch that they had spent many days being lazy on and many nights making love. She gripped the love seat where they would squish together in so that they could be as close as possible as they read. She heard Debbie’s infectious laugh bounce off the walls and Lou’s lips formed a smile as she thought of all these things. The blonde sashayed her way to the metal staircase and ran her hand over the metal railings. She remembers the night of their 1st year anniversary and how Deb had left a trail of clothes, rose petals and candles going all the way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Deb was waiting in the tub full of bubbles and a bottle of champagne. Lou moved back into the kitchen and hummed softly as she remembered all the slow dances the two had shared here. As Lou found herself in front of the stove, she could still feel Deb grinding up against her when she would try and cook.

Lou stopped for a second and reached into the cabinet. She pulled out a shot glass and a bottle of Smirnoff. She poured a shot and made the cheers gesture into the air.

“To the ghost of you,” Lou said and immediately downed the shot. It burned her throat but not as much as the memory of Deb.

 

**_Cleaning up today_ **

**_Found that old Zepplin shirt_ **

**_You wore when you ran away_ **

**_And no one could feel your hurt_ **

**_We're too young, too dumb_ **

**_To know things like love_ **

**_But I know better now_ **

**_(Better now)_ **

 

Lou carried the bottle up with her as she went upstairs to clean up the room she now shared with herself. She picked up her clothes from last night and threw them in the hamper. She shoved some beer cans, bottles and red solo cups in a clear trash bag.

“I know you’d be cursing me right about now,” Lou said aloud as if she was talking to Deb. Deb was always the neater one of the two. Everything had its own place and if anything was out of its place Lou would never hear the end of it.

Lou rummaged through the closet and found Deb’s old Zepplin shirt she’d wear when she wanted to run away from the world. Lou clutched in her hands and buried her nose in it.

“Deb!” Lou shouted into the woods. Lou had been spending the night at Deb’s when the news came in that Mrs. Ocean had died in a car accident. The family knew it was more than just a car accident though. The Ocean’s were a crime family for all intents and purposes. They weren’t a mob, but they were cons and they knew how to piss off people.

Lou wandered father into the woods looking for Deb. She knew these woods, but Deb knew them better. She crew up here. After a few minutes of what seemed like walking in circles, Lou heard that soft sniffle and immediately knew Deb was close.

She slowly approached the young brunette and sat beside her under the big oak tree.

“ _They_  killed her Lou…” Debbie said while sobbing. By the sound of that “they”, Lou realized Debbie didn’t mean another family, she meant her own. All Lou could do was hold the young girl close and kiss her tears away.

“I’m sorry, I promise you I’ll be here no matter what,” Lou whispered quietly once the brunette stopped sobbing. An hour passed before Deb stood up and wiped her nose and eyes in her Zepplin shirt. The two walked back to the house, Deb grabbed her go bag and added a few sentimental things.

As Deb walked out of the house she said, “I have no family anymore. I only have Lou”. After that, Debbie disconnected herself from her family and began her life with Lou. For the next few years the pair would make a name for themselves in the game.

“How does this still smell like you after all this time?” Lou asked as she shook her head. That smell made her heart skip a beat and break a little all at the same time.

Lou sat on the floor and held the shirt close to her heart. They were so young, just teenagers when they went out on their own. They were also so naive to think they knew what forever was and what a real relationship was. But they did not care, they were so in love and when you are young and in love you believe you can conquer anything. And oh did they conquer, anything and everything they set their minds too. If only they knew what they both knew now, things could have been better.

 

**_So I drown it out like I always do_ **

**_Dancing through our house_ **

**_With the ghost of you_ **

**_And I chase it down_ **

**_With a shot of truth_ **

**_Dancing through our house_ **

**_With the ghost of you_ **

**_Too young, too dumb_ **

**_To know things like love_ **

**_Too young, too dumb_ **

 

Through her tears she could see her young self dancing on the bed with Deb listening to the new Taylor Swift album. There were soda cans, pizza boxes and clothes scattered across the room. The bed shook and squeaked as they bounced up and down and the twinkly lights seemed to twinkle to the beat of the music. Lou saw herself watching Deb as she danced and remembered exactly what she told herself that night.

“I’m gonna marry that girl someday,” Lou whispered to herself. It broke her to think that she was never going to have that. Even though technically Lou walked out, Debbie was the one who really left. Lou could still hear those soul crushing words echoing through house.

_“Don’t you dare bring up my father!” Debbie spitted out with a new type of rage behind those brown eyes. “I am an Ocean and this is what I’m good at. I have nothing else Lou and you know that. If  you want out fine. But that means you never loved me” Debbie yelled._

Those words still stung as if they were just being said. Lou took a long swig out of the Smirnoff bottle and wipes her lips. To this day, Lou couldn’t wrap her head around why Debbie would ever accuse her of not being in love with Deb.

“How could we have been so dumb Deb?” Lou cried out.

They were so in love, but they were also so dumb in thinking that it would last the way things were going. Even though they knew each other like the back of their hands, their relationship wasn’t always good. They knew how to tear each other down and drive the other mad. They were like fire and gasoline. Their love was explosive and it burned them both when they went too far. That night, it all came crumbling down.

 

**_So I drown it out like I always do_ **

**_Dancing through our house_ **

**_With the ghost of you_ **

**_And I chase it down_ **

**_With a shot of truth_ **

**_That my feet don't dance_ **

**_Like they did with you_ **

 

Lou got up and put the shirt on Deb’s side of the bed. She walked slowly out of their room and down the hall toward the stairs. She stumbled but caught herself on the railing. As she looked over the railing she could see all the memories playing downstairs at once. She walked downstairs, over to the stereo and just watched them play out one more time. Lou took another swig of the bottle and closed her eyes. She felt a familiar hand touch hers.

“Deb?” Lou looked up and found a ghost like figure of Deb standing beside her touching her hand.

“Yes my love?” the figure said.

“You know.. My feet don’t dance, like they danced with you,” Lou whispered. The figure of Deb nodded and kissed Lou’s temple.

Lou woke up the next morning with the bottle empty and the space feeling so much more empty that usual. She stood up slowly and noticed the music had stopped and the memories had faded. No music, no left over food, no dancing, no movies, no fights, and no love and most importantly, no Deborah Ocean. The space that was once filled with her lover’s memories were now gone. It truly no longer was their house anymore, just Lou’s.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know it was short and it was kinda sad, but I feel like this is plausible. Thanks for reading! Hope you're having a great night/day whenever you're reading this!


End file.
